Web of Lies
by allabouttonight12
Summary: Now that Brock and Barbra Jean are officially getting divorced, Barbra Jean's in therapy trying to improve herself. Can Dr. Cole get Barbra Jean to tell the secret she's kept for nearly 10 years? And what will it mean for the family if she does?...
1. Chapter 1

Barbra Jean

"You know you have to talk to them about this. You and I both know this. They have a right to know." I nodded reluctantly, fighting back burning tears. I've been in therapy for about a year now. Dr. Cole was helping me but I really didn't care for the man, especially not at this given moment. Brock and I are getting a divorce. It's official this time with no going back. And it absolutely kills me. The way my life's turned out is the complete opposite of how it was suppose to. For that, I only have myself to blame. "Barbra Jean? What's going through your head right now?" I looked over at him. He had his legs crossed tapping his pencil on his notebook as he studied my face. I knew he was trying to read me for sure. I let out a sigh.

"The way everything's turned out. Nothing like it should've."

"And how should it have?" I rolled my eyes.

"I've told you a thousand times already."

"Tell me again." I let out a sigh and leaned back on the couch.

"After I got pregnant Brock would marry me, we'd have OUR happy family, Reba would forgive me and we'd be friends, and everything would stay that way." He nodded knowingly.

"I see." He was quiet. I just looked out the window down at the cars rushing by. It was all so simple. They all had some place to be, just like I use to be. "You don't want to tell them do you?" I looked up at him blankly. He just waited quietly.

"Why would I? I've been able to keep it a secret for nearly 10 years. What would make me want to tell my best friend and husband I've been lying to them all this time?" he nodded again. I let out a breath and just looked back out the window at nothing.

"You started both of those relationships on lies. Meaning the foundation of everything you have is lies. How long did you think you could keep it strong and your head above water with this?" I didn't move or blink. I felt like a stone. Just sitting there trying to answer the question for myself. "Barbra Jean, can you answer that?" I shook my head no.

"It was just supposed to stay that way." I could see a young mother walking her baby in a stroller. It reminded me of Henry and me years ago. I smiled.

"So what are you going to do now that your plans have fallen through?" I turned my head enough to look at him.

"I seem to be paying you a whole lot of money for you to ask me stupid questions."

"That's what I'm here for. Pointing out the things you choose not to see." I shook me head and sighed.

"I guess I'm gonna tell them."

Reba

"Jake, I told you I'd be ready in a second!" I yelled, scrambling around the kitchen.

"I have to be at Steve's in 10 minutes mom! He lives 15 minutes away!" I rolled my eyes and threw the scorching hot pan from dinner into the sink water to wash later. It sizzled and steamed in the water.

"Jake, get in the car!" I yelled. He came storming into the kitchen and outside.

"Bout time." I let out an angry sigh and rolled my eyes.

"Bout time I tan your hide I think!" he rolled his eyes and slammed the car door.

"We're gonna be late. Thanks a lot mom." I clenched my teeth.

"Well if you had helped me clean up dinner you wouldn't be now would you?"

"You didn't ask me too." My knuckles went white on the steering wheel.

"I shouldn't have to Jake, you're 15 years old; you should have anyways."

"Whatever mom." I angrily slowed down and pulled over on the side of the road. "What are you doing mom?" he said in angry surprise. I turned towards him with more anger than he could've ever guessed.

"All righty, now cut the attitude little man. I'm your mother and you will NOT talk to me like this. And do you know what? I'm starting to wonder if I should let you go to Steve's at all." His eyes popped and his jaw dropped.

"Mom!" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Give me one good reason why I should let you go."

"It's his birthday! His dad wants me to help set up the stereo system!" I shrugged again.

"Doesn't affect me now does it? Not good enough. Come on Jake, you're a smart boy, you can't come up with anything better than that?" he scoffed; then got desperate like I knew he would.

"Please mom? I'll do anything!" I smiled.

"Okay. You can go." He smiled and relief washed over his teenage face. "On some conditions." My smile grew. He sank into his seat with a sigh, tempted to roll his eyes but knowing better. I held up fingers in counting the conditions. "Number one, attitude ends now. Number two, you're gonna show me respect. And number three, you're gonna pick up your end of the household chores. No more putting it off and I'm done playing nice mom. The wardens been on break, but she's back refreshed with a vengeance. Understand me?" he clenched his jaw just like I do. He takes so much after me. I softened some knowing exactly what he felt and thought.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now let's get you to that party."

45 minutes later

I came into the kitchen and hung up my purse with a sigh. My head was spinning from the encounter in the car.

"There you are Reba! It's about time!" Brock said coming into the kitchen just as irritated as Jake had earlier. I looked up like I was trying to face God. I let out a laugh._ I'm a humor target for you aren't I?_ I rolled my eyes at Brock impatiently standing there.

"Well at least I know Jake takes after more than me." I walked over and set my keys on the counter. Brock gave me a weird look.

"What are you talking about?" I rolled my eyes as I got a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Our son is what I'm talking about Brock. He takes after me so much I was worried I may have been the only who gave him genes in the womb." I leaned against the stove and looked at my dumbfounded ex husband. I could tell there was something serious he wanted to talk to me about. Something was wrong. I set my water on the counter beside me and crossed my arms looking directly at Brock. "Okay, something's wrong. What do you need?" he sighed.

"I have something kind of… difficult to talk to you about." I raised an eyebrow. Something was really off about him. It made me worried. He sighed again and sat on one of the chairs at the counter. "I told you about how Barbra Jean and I have decided to go through with the divorce a while ago right?"

"Yeah, both of you had dropped by at different times to talk to me about it." He nodded. "Are you thinking about reconsidering it now? You know it's not to late." He made a face and ran a hand over it.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." He leaned back and looked at the ceiling. "I don't. I actually want it to end now. But I feel like I shouldn't want it to end." I nodded.

"Maybe you're just worn out from all the ups and downs all the time. Maybe this is what's needed here Brock. Hard as it is to say." He looked at me with bout sorrow and frustration. I felt horrible for him. He was my best friend and he was hurting. I hated it so much. I wanted to help him but wasn't sure how I could.

"I know, but it's so different this time around Reba, when we got divorced, I reconsidered it everyday until there was no going back. This time I don't even care that it's ending." I flinched inside at the mention of our divorce. I never knew he reconsidered it once, I thought I was the only one who reconsidered it. I reconsidered it every waking moment. I shook the thoughts away. We've been past this to long to take me over again. Even if inside I was still raw from it.

"Brock, I wish I knew how to fix this for you. I really do. But to be perfectly honest Brock, I don't know what to tell you." He held my gaze. He stayed quiet for a while.

"Ya know, I've talked to Barbra Jean. I know how she feels and what she wants. But I just now realized I never once talked to you. I never knew what you wanted or felt. I just up and left. The only time I ever even had a glimpse of anything was the night of the big fight when I left." He stopped, keeping his eyes locked on mine. "I know this is about 9 years too late, but so, what did you feel? What did you want for us?" I raised an eyebrow. My stomach twisted and my heart sank. I bit the inside of my lip and stared him in the eye. _I can't tell you. I can never tell Brock._ "Please? I don't mean anything by it Reba. Just trying to make a few wrongs right. Just as a friend." I let out a sigh and looked at the floor. Swallowing my pride.

"I hated it." I looked back up at him. "I loved you. I didn't want you to go, I didn't want to let you go. Letting you go was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I wanted us to make it more than anything. I wanted to be with you forever and watch our family grow together." We just held each others eyes for a long moment. Then I spoke again realizing I gave to much insight with the few words I did reveal to him. "But I let you leave. I figured out how to live without you, and I made it through it all."

"I'm sorry Reba. I was so wrong and stupid." I looked down again. It was way too uncomfortable. I stood up straight .

"So did Kyra tell you about her big show tonight?" I asked not looking at him. I drained the cold dirty dish water from the sink and ran new water.

"Yeah she did. She told me she'd be back in a few days." I glanced up at him and saw something out of place in his eyes. I looked down at my hands in the soapy water.

"She called me today. She said they've been offered a job opening for some band I've never heard of. She seemed excited." I felt very uneasy. Brock must've felt the change in the air.

"Are you okay Reba?" I looked up at him. Nervous questioning replaced that look that was in his eyes. I relaxed a little bit. Why was I so uneasy? We've talked about the divorce before. Just not like that.

"I'm fine. Why are you asking me that?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I've known you for just over 30 years. I upset you."

"No you didn't upset me, you just…" he gave me a look that told me he already knew what made me uncomfortable. I let out a sigh and drained the dirty water.

"I'm sorry Reba; I shouldn't have asked you that. It was personal. I won't go there again, I promise. We still okay?" I laughed and dried my hands. He came around the counter and pulled me into a hug. We stayed like that for a long moment. But just as friends. There was nothing between us to make things weird anymore. We pulled apart, breaking all contact.

"Of course we're okay Brock. You're my best friend. Nothing you could say, no matter how bone headed, can change that." I smiled. He locked his eyes on mine. His smile was pure relief.

"I'm glad, cause you're my best friend too."


	2. Chapter 2

1Reba

"Yatzee!" Brock yelled, pumping his fist in the air laughing.

"Oh, you cheated!" I yelled throwing a piece of popcorn at him. He just laughed.

"I think you're just a sore looser red!" he stuck his tongue out at me. I laughed and nudged his shoulder. Playing board games seemed to take the edge off everything pretty well.

"Sore looser? All right, rematch!" he laughed and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, bring it on red, but just to warn you, I will beat you again!"I shook my head with my jaw to one side.

"Don't you worry, I'll put you in your place." we took the challenge head on. Part way through the game we were interrupted by Cheyenne, Van, Elizabeth, and little Matt.

"Grandma!" Elizabeth yelled running right into my open arms. I held that sweet 7 year old little girl with bouncing blonde curls close. She'd never know just how close to my heart she really was.

"Hi darlin'. I've missed you so much." she pulled away and smiled at me, holding my hands in hers.

"I've missed you too grandma," she smiled that innocent smile and looked at me sweetly. "Did you make those chocolate chip cookies you said you were?" I laughed. She never forgot anything did she?

"On the counter, just made them earlier today. They should still be soft in the center." She smiled like a champion running for the kitchen.

"Hey little girl! You didn't forget about me did you?" Brock asked a little hurt. I felt bad, even I forgot he was sitting there. But he didn't move or say a word so you can't blame us. She came running back around the couch, blushing in embarrassment.

"Sorry grandpa." he smiled, forgetting he was upset with her. She had such a soft spot in everyone that you just couldn't be upset with her. If you ask me, I think she makes it impossible.

"It's okay, but you know I missed you too right?" they pulled apart after only a few seconds, breaking all contact. She only half smiled at him. Being sure she was using her manners and not being rude to Brock. I felt proud of her.

"I missed you too grandpa." he smiled back at her. She looked at me. "May I please go get a cookie now grandma?" I smiled.

"Elizabeth, don't be rude, did grandma make those for you or does she need them for her work party?" van said to her while looking at me. Cheyenne got Matt out of his little carrier. I hurried to take him for myself selfishly.

"It's alright Elizabeth, I made those for all of us." she ran in the kitchen happily as I sat beside Brock on the couch, Matt in my arms. I just beamed with joy, this little boy was everything. I loved him heart and soul like he was my own. I had to remind myself like I did when Elizabeth was little that he wasn't mine, I was only the 'grandma' in the situation. No more babies from me.

"So what's going on here?" Cheyenne asked setting her coat on the empty carrier before taking her spot on the arm of the chair Van was sitting on.

"Yeah, here we thought Mrs. H would be here alone with Jake and Kyra being gone." I gave him a warning look.

"Just playing Yatzee. I game over to talk to your mother but things took a serious turn so we decided to play games to lighten the mood." they both looked at us in curious shock.

"Serious? What was so serious?" Cheyenne asked. I looked up at her recognizing what was in her voice. She thought that ment something between us. "Was it about mom, or you, or.. What exactly?" I looked from her to Brock who realized the same conclusion our daughter had drawn. He looked at me and sighed.

"Barbra Jean and I have decided to go through with the divorce." they sat there stunned. Cheyenne's face went red a little bit, realizing how off her thoughts were. They looked shocked but not surprised.

"Mr. H, I'm sorry." Van said sympathetically.

"You guys, I'm fine and so is Barbra Jean. It's been a long time coming and we all know that. And actually, I'm taking it a lot better than I think I should." they looked at him confused. "It's a personal thing, I'm not going to tell you anything about it." they nodded understandingly.

"Well, we're here for you if you need us." Cheyenne said. Van nodded in agreement. Just then Elizabeth came walking into the room with the plate of cookies, jug of milk, and five plastic cups. I laughed. Cheyenne got mad. "Elizabeth, one cookie. What are you bringing all this in here for?"

"Grandma said she made them for everybody, so I'm sharing them with everybody." she said looking up at her mother. Cheyenne sighed but couldn't help but smile at her sweet little girl. I was completely wrapped up in Matt, I was cooing, laughing, and making noises. When he laughed and smiled my heart melted into his little hands. I had no guards up what-so-ever when I had that little boy. Brock must've noticed because out of the corner of my eye I saw him watching and smiling at us.

"So how've you and Jake been? I know he enjoys pushing your buttons." I smiled.

"It should all be over. We had a mishap in the car. He's quite aware that the warden's back."

"What was the mishap?" Van asked with a laugh. He still teases me over the whole warden thing. A nickname he kindly made up for me.

"He had an attitude, I pulled over, threatened his social life, he got desperate, I gave him conditions, he agreed. And I'm gonna hold him to them." I cooed over Matt more.

"Ah, I remember those days." Cheyenne said remembering with a smile. "Very sneaky, I always thought you were so clever for pulling that." I smiled, sending her my 'I know' look. She shook her head with a little smile.

"Just wait and see Cheyenne, one day you'll learn all these tricks too."

Barbra Jean

I pulled into Reba's driveway with a sigh. It's girl's night. We're supposed to go out, but I just don't feel like being around Reba.. For once. Ever since therapy with Dr. Cole, I realized just how big of a lie it all was. She really was my bestfriend. I didn't want to loose her, but I couldn't be honest with her if I kept this to myself. So does that mean our entire friendship was a lie? Just a big charade? As I was lost in thought, staring at the steering wheel, Reba must've come outside. She tapped on the window, making me jump. I came back to reality with a thud. I rolled down the window and she smiled.

"You plan on getting out of the car so we can get ready, or are you just gonna sit here?" she raised an eyebrow smiling.

"Yeah," I said forcing a smile. "Just got lost in thought for a second." she stood up straight and took a step back as I opened the car door and got out.

"Long session with Dr. Cole today?" she asked sympathetically. Sometimes she knew what I was going through emotionally better than I did. Except for my secret of course.

"Like you wouldn't believe." she stepped closer and hugged me. I nearly burst into tears. How could I tell someone who trusted me so much that I did so wrong?

"All the more reason to drink right?" I laughed. "I'll cheer you up tonight if it kills me." she said as we walked to the house. I laughed at the irony in her words.

"This place is a little loud isn't it?" Reba yelled over the music.

"I thought it would be fun. Something different!" I lied to her. Just another on the list of lies. She scrunched her face at the smoke.

"You do realize this is a karaoke bar and we're not in our 20's right?" she asked nervously. I laughed nervously back at her.

"Well why not act like we're 20 in a karaoke bar? The night is young Reba! Let's live it up!" I said swinging my arms open wide. Just then a waitress was walking by carrying a tray of shots. My hand hit her square in the face, causing her to fall back and the shots to explode everywhere. I gasped. I looked at Reba who had her mouth open with wide eyes. We both got up to help the poor waitress. "I am so sorry miss!" I yelled over the music. We got her to her feet where she stood holding her face.

"Are you alright?" Reba asked keeping her hand under her elbow for support.

"I think you broke my nose!" she said in shock.

"My son's in football, maybe I can stop the bleeding." Reba said moving her hands away from her face. Blood poured down her face. My stomach twisted. I looked at Reba who was white as a sheet.

After we got the waitress some help, we had to clean up the drinks before we got kicked out. We sat on the front steps to calm down from the ruckus inside.

"I'm sorry Reba, this was a dumb idea." I said holding my face in one hand looking at her apologetically. She laughed and patted my back.

"Well it's not like it's our first time getting kicked out of a bar." we both laughed. "And besides, I think we need to talk. Couldn't do that to well in there now could we?" the way she looked at me I could tell she knew I was keeping things from her.

"I know. We really do but... not tonight, I just want to spend the evening with my bestfriend and just, try to be normal." we stood up and walked to the car. "A night where everything's as it should be and I'm not hurting anyone." she laughed at me.

"So I guess we're starting fresh here?" she made a face and I laughed.

"Hey, that waitress had it coming! She never brought us our drinks!" Reba laughed as she got in the drivers seat.

"Reba, you seem to be heavier when you're drunk." I said trying to keep her balanced on my shoulder as I walked up to the house.

"Are you calling me fat?" she asked as horrified as she could be drunk and laughing herself into tears. I rolled my eyes and tried to stand her up on the porch. She leaned against the door as she tried to unlock it. "I love girls night." she said resting her head on the door smiling. She reached out and patted my face a little hard. "I love you too you big blonde goof." she laughed and I shook my head. Maybe I took a step too far when I had the bartender double the alcohol in all three of her drinks. That was her limit. Two margarita's and a shot of tequila. But she kept asking me things and looking at me worried. I had to do something. So I guess seriously drunk was the answer.

"Are you going to be okay tonight? No one's here." she threw her arm out and made a sound. She was REALLY drunk.

"I'll be fine." she looked around, then leaned closer to whisper to me. "I'm just a little tipsy." I raised an eyebrow. She really didn't know she was drunk did she?

"A little? Honey, you're so drunk I think you passed legal limit more than a couple times."

"Pish posh!" she said mockingly. She opened the front door but fell onto the floor laughing the whole time. I jumped in shock and helped her up. "I lost my balance just a little bit." she laughed.

"Oh God." I helped her to the couch and ran around getting her things I knew she'd need. "Okay, I got you a few bottles of water, head medicine, blankets, and an old trash can incase you need to... throw up." she nodded, looking a little too serious. I was automatically nervous. Reba was never serious when she was drunk, she was the complete opposite.

"Barbra Jean?" she reached out and held my hand. I sat on the table. "I know something's wrong and you don't wanna tell me." she held my gaze the best she could. "Why wont you tell me?" my eyes filled with tears.

"I don't know if I can. I can promise you won't be happy with me."

"You're my bestfriend Barbra Jean, I'll always forgive and love ya." I started to cry.

"I wish I could believe that Reba, I really do. But this is bigger than the both of us." she sighed and looked at me sadly.

"I wish you'd believe me. I want to help you." she wiped the tears off my face with a shaking hand.

"I know you do. I want to too." I started to laugh. "You're pretty good at giving advice when you're drunk. Who would've known?"


	3. Chapter 3

1Reba 

"Is she alive?"

"Yes honey, she's still breathing, see her nose?"

"Then why won't she wake up?"

"Grandma's got a hangover, that's why."

"Van!"

"What? I'm just saying! I don't think I've ever seen her this hungover before! I use to take care of her when I lived here. Poor Mrs. H." I grunted at the nonstop voices that seemed to be screaming directly in my ear. I put a hand over it to block them out.

"Grandma's alive!" I flinched at the high pitched voice in my ear. I felt a strong hand on my shoulder shake me gently.

"Mrs. H, wake up."I opened my eyes and groaned at the bright light. "Whoa, look at her eyes! They're so bloodshot!" Van said stunned.

"She's gonna hit you Van." Cheyenne warned.

"What do you want?" I snapped, feeling the drums in my head beating my skull.

"Good morning grandma!" Elizabeth said brightly... and loudly. I cringed in pain and forced a smile.

"Morning." I said through clenched teeth. I could've beat someone to death right then and there.

"Okay Elizabeth, why don't you go play outside now." Cheyenne said quickly catching onto my mood. Elizabeth ran out of the room at the chance to play. I laid face down in my pillow. Van shook me again.

"Mrs. H? What happened? You are completely toasted." I looked up at him angrily. Why won't they go away?

"Toasted?" he laughed and patted my back. I felt so old at the gesture.

"More hung over than a drunk after new years." I scoffed and smacked him in the face as best I could given my angle.

"Mom!" I looked at Cheyenne angrily.

"You want it next?" I snapped, feeling my pulse race in my forehead.

"Hey, we came over here to check on you. Not to be treated like this." she said standing. I felt automatically guilty.

"No, don't go. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you." I said trying to roll onto my back without my head exploding. I looked down to see I was still in last nights attire. Black loose tank top, tight jeans, necklace and earrings, but my heels were gone. Weird, maybe I kicked them off.

"No problem," Van said helping me sit up. "I'm use to you angry drunk women." Cheyenne glared at him angrily.

"So how did you get hungover anyways? Don't you have that drinking limit thingy?" Cheyenne asked. I sat back and let out a sigh as the world started to spin.

"I only had two Margarita's and a shot of tequila since Barbra Jean insisted." I said mockingly. I started to rub the bridge of my nose between my index finger and thumb.

"I've seen you put away Margarita's before mom. You don't get more than tipsy, and that was after three or four of them." Cheyenne said confused. I thought for a second before looking up at her.

"I know, so what the heck happened last night?" I asked thinking over the pain.

"Did you order your drinks?" Van asked.

"No, Barbra Jean ordered them." a light flicked on in all of our heads. "She ordered all of my drinks." Cheyenne and Van exchanged a look.

"Oh." they said in unison. Suddenly my stomach twisted and my eyes bulged. I pushed Van to the side and grabbed the little trash can before throwing up in the plastic bag.

"Oh my gosh eww!" Cheyenne yelled, jumping away from me in disgust. Van rubbed my back in a comforting fashion. I finished and sat back on the couch, laying my head against the back. I felt ten times better.

"Cheyenne, get out two pills from that bottle and one of those waters." Van said taking the can out of the room. He reappeared in the dividing window to the kitchen. ""and make sure se drinks the water." he said looking at me. He raised one of those goofy eyebrows. I nodded rolling my eyes and took them from my daughter.

"You've got a good man there Cheyenne. Takes care of all of us." she smiled.

"Yeah I know. I've never seen him fuss over anybody like he fusses over you." I was surprised.

"He fusses over everybody else too."

"he wouldn't do for Barbra Jean what he's doing for you right now. Unless you asked him too."

"Why's that?"

"He respects you more than he's ever respected anybody. He tells me all the time." I smiled, flattered that my son in law loves and respects me so much. Just then Brock walked in.

"Hi dad."

"Hey Cheyenne. Hey Reba." he looked at me and then did a double take. "What's with the get up Reba? Got a hot breakfast date?" he laughed. I laughed without humor.

"Mom got crazy drunk last night and slept on the couch. She still had her heels on when we got here." _so that's what happened to those dang heels. _Brock raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you get drunk?" he asked stunned. I glared at him.

"Since none of your business." he held up hi hands in surrender.

"Just a question, geez." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay Mrs. H, all taken care off. You feel any better?" Van asked standing beside me. I smiled thankfully at him.

"Yes Van, thank you." he smiled. That boy is so good to me.

"What's taken care of?" Brock asked sitting on the chair.

"Mom got sick, Van took good care of her."

"Was this done willingly?" I glared at him.

"Yes Brock, I'm not the kinda person to force someone to do anything for me." everyone started to laugh. "I was being serious!"

"Reba, we've all lived here. You can't lie to us." Brock said between laughs.

"You guys are just rude." I said through near clenched teeth.

"Oh come on Mrs. H," Van said sitting beside me. "You know I do everything willingly, there's no other way."

"Thank you Van, at least someone knows me around here." he stuck his tongue out at Cheyenne.

"We know you too!" Cheyenne protested. Brock nodded in agreement.

"Not as well as Van does, he pays attention." I patted his leg. I looked down and realized I was still disgusting. "I'm gonna go shower now, I feel like a giant ball of dirt." I tried to stand, but as soon as my butt was off the couch I got dizzy and fell back onto it. On the second try I got to my feet but staggered. _Still hungover I see. _Van was by my side, holding me up by my arms. "Thanks Van." he nodded, not saying a word. He knew I was beyond embarrassed.

"Think you can make it up the stairs?" Cheyenne asked looking up at the steps worried.

"I'm fine. That's why they invented railings." Van helped me over to the stairs but let me go when I had something to hold onto. I got up three of the steps when the world started spinning and I lost my balance. I fell backwards and landed on the floor with a hard thud. Pain shot through my entire left side. All three of them were by my side in an instant.

"Are you alright?" Cheyenne said panicked.

"What railings are for huh?" Brock said mockingly.

"You've got to be careful Mrs. H.!" Van said. I could hear the fear in his voice. I got to my feet with their help and leaned onto Brocks chest. Van couldn't support me at his angle on the step. We would've gone down to hit the hardwood floor together. I was stuck with Brock. Brock held me sturdy to him without a word. My entire left side hurt like crazy.

"Are you alright? Brock asked a little nervously.

"Yes, I'm fine." I said pushing off his chest to stand on my own. As soon as I put pressure on my left ankle it shot pain throughout my leg. I staggered again and Brock caught me. My heart fluttered a little in it's beats. I ignored it.

"I think you hurt your ankle. You flinched at the slightest pressure." Brock said. I just looked down at my leg.

"I think so too. But I'm fine." I said trying to pull away from him again. I didn't even break contact. He held me tight in place. I sighed.

"Let me look at it." I sighed again and let him help me sit on a step. He took my foot in his hand gently and realized he couldn't see my ankle because of my jeans. "Cheyenne. Go help your mother change into sweat pants or something." he held my eyes. My stomach fluttered. Before Cheyenne could even respond, her phone went off.

"Hello?" she paused. "Right now?" pause. "But I'm-" she sighed. "We'll be there in a few." she hung up and looked at me. "We have to go to an emergency student council meeting at Elizabeth's school. Something's going on, all the parents of kids in student council have to attend. That was Stacy, a mom I'm friends with." my heart started to beat faster as I panicked.

"Who's gonna help me then? You can't just leave."

"You've got dad, and Barbra Jean should be out of her session in about an hour. I'm sorry mom." I sighed.

"I'll go get Elizabeth." Van said walking out the backdoor. I just sat there until they left. Brock looked at me. There was something in his eyes again.

"We should probably look at your ankle." I felt my cheeks flush.

"Help me up." I said quietly. He pulled me to my feet and held me up in one swift move. I barely made it halfway up the stairs. My eyes were filled with tears.

"You can't make it up the steps alone. I'll just carry you." my eyes went wide as his arm went behind my back and the other behind my knees. My arm went around his neck to hold myself up.

"Put me down, I can do this." I said trying to get out of his grasp.

"No you can't. I can see it in your face, it's killing you." he walked up the stairs and started down the hall. I looked at him angrily.

""I can walk down the hall, put me DOWN!" he just laughed. Feeling his breath on my face gave me butterflies. He was wearing the cologne he use to wear when we first got married. I immediately made my mind go blank and focused on getting free. We entered my room and he set me on my bed gently. His face was completely blank.

"Where's your shorts or sweat pants?" I pointed to my dresser. He got out my pair of blue basketball shorts Van got me for Christmas a few years back when we were playing basketball in the driveway a lot. That year my doctor told me I needed to be more active and join a sports team or something to keep my heart in good condition. I told Cheyenne and then Van took it to the next level. I laughed at the memory. "I'll turn around." he said as he did so. I got my pants unbuttoned and down past my knees. I got them over my good foot, but got nowhere with my right foot. I tried again but only got more pain. I needed someone to help pull them over. I sighed.

"Don't turn around yet, but the pants won't go over my ankle." his shoulders stiffened.

"You want me to help you?" he asked not moving. My cheeks burned red. This was so weird it wasn't even funny.

"Give me a second." I covered myself with the shorts. "Okay, yes. I need your help." he turned around not looking at me. He went directly to my ankle. He looked stressed out.

"I'm gonna pull them off okay?" he asked not looking at me. I held a breath in preparation. I nodded and he eased the pants off my ankle. His fingers brushed my leg and I felt a shock run through me, followed by goose bumps from head to toe. _I'm just cold. _I told myself sternly. When the pants were off he turned around quickly. He never even glanced up at me. Thank God for that. I slipped the shorts on and felt a little bit better. I looked up at Brocks back. The light bulb in my room went out before I left last night. I only had my little lamp. It made things dim in here. The irony made me laugh. "Okay, check my ankle." I said lightly. He turned around and met my eyes. We both looked away quickly.

"Okay. Let me see." he said taking my foot into his warm hands gently. He took my sock off slowly, trying not to move my ankle at all. Feeling his skin on my leg made me restless inside. "It's swollen."he said studying my foot.

"Badly?"

"No, if we ice it, it should be fine. Maybe a sprain at the worst." he looked up at me and laughed. "Do you remember the time you sprained your ankle when Kyra was little? I had to carry you everywhere." I laughed. "You would get so frustrated. You were so independent."

"That's true, but I didn't mind too much. It was a free ride, and it was cute." he smiled, setting my foot on the soft carpet. I flinched as it pressed into it.

"I'll grab you that ice real quick."I nodded as he headed for the door.

"And Brock," he turned to look at me. "Thank you... for everything." he smiled.

"Your welcome."


	4. Chapter 4

1Reba

after Brock left to get the ice, I laid down and fell asleep. I was jolted awake when someone touched me. I looked up startled only to find Brock adjusting my leg to put the ice on my ankle. I relaxed.

"Easy, it's okay. Just the ice. Sorry I woke you. I was trying not too." he covered me with my blankets. I smiled. He picked up my ankle and set it softly on a pillow before putting the ice on it slowly. He remembered my reaction to cold. I jump. I smiled again, watching him carefully. He was so gently and steady. I felt safe. He looked up to meet my eyes and smiled sympathetically. _What, do I still look hungover? _

"I found a light to replace the burnt out one." he said pointing to my light.

"Thank you. I didn't have time to replace it last night." he laughed, standing to replace it.

"Doesn't surprise me. I'm surprised you have time to breath. This is the most I've seen you sit still in weeks." I shook my head laughing. I couldn't deny it though, I never had time for anything anymore. After he replaced the lightbulb and brought light into the room, he pulled my vanity bench over to the side of my bed and sat down. After my eyes adjusted, I looked at him questioningly.

"Can we talk?" I felt suddenly very nervous. I nodded, not knowing what to say. "Barbra Jean's hiding something." his eyes searched my face, almost like I knew something about it. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Well have you asked her?" his eyes narrowed. I knew they really didn't speak much anymore.

"No, but she tells you everything. I thought you might know something."I rolled my eyes.

"She hasn't told me a thing. I tried to talk to her last night and this happened."I said referring to this morning. "I think it's her therapist. She keeps saying things like, 'I made a mistake' 'you'll never forgive me' and that type thing. I'm getting really worried, she's not acting like herself at all." he nodded silently. He looked really distressed.

"She's been acting weird too. I don't know what to do or what's going on. I'm really worried about her too. She's never been able to keep a secret. That's what's really worrying me." I agreed.

"She's just so distant. She's not even joking with us anymore. I can tell she forces what she does still show. I've been thinking a lot about it, do you think just maybe she's suffering with depression?" he gave me a weird look.

"I highly doubt that. She seems a little to put together for that. And even if she was, she would never take meds for it. You saw how she freaked out a few years ago when she found out about both of us on 'happy pills.'" he put finger quotes around happy pills.

"That's true." we sat there thinking for a minute. Eventually I started thinking out loud. "When I was depressed, I couldn't control it. I avoided communication of contact with anyone until the pills started to work. I wouldn't do anything with anyone. But Barbra Jean's still going out with us and spending a lot of time with all of us. Not as much as before, but she's got a lot going on. If she was depressed, she wouldn't be able to hide it." he nodded, staring hard at nothing in particular. He was quiet for a long time. I started to nod off. My meds from this morning were getting to me.

"We need to find out what's going on with her."I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was still staring at that nonexistent spot.

"I know that. But why is it so important to you now?" he looked at me. "You're more worried about this than you were anything else _in_ your _entire _marriage."

"I worried about her during my marriage Reba. You know that." he said with an edge to his voice.

"But not once like this." he glared at me. "I twisted my ankle, I'm stuck in this hangover, and I'm laying in my bed and you're still here trying to figure this out." he sighed.

"I'm sorry. But this is why I came over this morning. To talk to you. I just have a really bad feeling about this. I feel like something bad is going to happen soon."

"Maybe she's just having trouble with all of this Brock, she's getting a divorce, it's not an easy thing to go through." part of me believed what I said and the other had a really bad feeling too.

"Maybe." he seemed a little off about something. I sighed, knowing I was going to have to play the part of therapist for him. _Even with my dang hangover._

"Okay Brock, what's really going on here?" he looked at me blankly.

"Nothing." I raised an eyebrow. He sighed knowing I read him already. "I've been worried about you too." both my eyebrows went up in pure uneasy surprise.

"You don't need to worry about me." I said sternly.

"You're friends with us both, I don't want to loose my bestfriend again, but I don't want Barbra Jean to loose you either. I don't want you to have to choose between us and I think that may be where we're headed. I just hate this so much." I sat there in shock trying to think.

"You hate this for you, or for me."

"All three of us. But to tell you the truth, if I can, I want to be selfish and have you to myself. You are my one and only bestfriend." I laid there speechless. There was no response to that.

Barbra Jean

_**ring, ring, ring!**_

"Oh shoot." I said running into the living room to find my phone in my purse. When I found it, I answered it without glancing at it. "Hello?"

"Barbra Jean?" dang it, it was Brock. Should've just let it ring...

"Yeah? What do you need Brock, I have to go pick up Henry from soccer practice in ten minutes."

"I'll make it quick, why'd you get Reba so drunk last night?" he seemed angry.

"She wanted the drinks she got. I didn't do anything wrong." I angrily lied.

"Well thanks to you she had to call off work and sprained her ankle." my jaw dropped in shock and guilt. _I sprained Reba's ankle... wait, maybe he's wrong about it. Yeah, maybe..._

"How do you know?" he has to be wrong, there's no way she's really hurt. Physically anyway...mentally soon...

"She fell down the stairs. When I looked at her ankle it was obvious. So what in the heck could be so important to hide that you'd hurt you're bestfriend?"

"I'm not hiding anything." I said automatically.

"Look Barbra Jean, you have your own life now and I respect that. But when you hurt Reba to protect a secret, that's where I draw the line. You have two choices. Either you tell me, or you explain it to her." he was furious with me. I just want everything to go away, that everything that did happen wasn't because of me, that things were the way they were because they were suppose to be.

"This isn't any of your business Brock."

"You've made it my business."

"We aren't married anymore. You can't tell me what to do."

"I may not be able to tell you what to do like a husband anymore but dammit Barbra Jean, you will fix this." he hung up and I just stood there staring at my phone. Everything was steadily falling apart around me at a quicker pace. What am I going to do now? After almost ten years I'm finally starting to sink in and get lost in all the lies and secrets...

Reba

I lifted my head from the pillow to look through my open door. Brock was out of sight. I smiled with a little more evil than sweet to it. Brock made me stay in bed for three hours. Just laying here doing nothing. I. NEED. A. SHOWER. NOW. I flung the blankets off of me and kept my eyes on the door. I lifted my legs off the bed one at a time. My ankle hurt but the ice made it numb, so I was okay for now. I bit my lip as I tried to stand. I soon realized I wasn't going to be able to stand on my own, so I moved my lamp to the back of my dresser and scooted across the dresser. I held onto the bathroom doorframe letting out a breath. I stood there for a minute to steady myself. I started into the bathroom at a slow pace.

"What are you doing?" Brock yelled running into the room. He came to me and held me up by my arm and waist.

"I want my dang shower!" I said trying to break free from his grasp.

"Not in this condition you aren't." I scoffed.

"Let me go Brock! I need a shower!" he put both his arms around my waist and lifted me off the ground from behind. My eyes went wide with shock that he would sink so low as to pick me up. I smacked his hands angrily. "Put me down!"

"No!" he tried to lay me on the bed nicely but I resisted, so I landed more with a PLOP. I turned onto my back with a little bit of a struggle and tried to get up. _I will get my shower even if it kills me! _He held my flailing arms down by my head as I tried to hit him in the face. He used his leg to hold mine down so I couldn't hurt him or me. "You have to calm down!" he said in a panic.

"No! Get off of me!" he continued to hold me down as I struggled. I was completely aware of just how close his face was to mine. It made me uneasy. It was one of the reasons I wanted to get away so much. the smell of his after shave from this morning filled my nose and I felt butterflies and got a little unnerved.

"You'll just get up! You can't shower on your own Reba, you have to wait for someone to help you." my jaw dropped in angry disgust.

"Nobodies helping me shower Brock, I'm not in my eighties!" I tried to kick him but instead ended up hitting my vanities stool hard with my bad ankle. I heard a loud crack. My eyes went wide and I bit my lip to conceal the pain as tears filled my eyes. Brock looked panicked, he loosened his grip.

"Did I hurt you?" I shook my head no. "then what just happened?" he was worried, I could hear it in his voice. I had my eyes closed tight to keep him from seeing the pain I was in.

"I hit my ankle." he started to get off of me. The tears ran from the corner of my eyes into my hair.

"Mr. H? What are you doing?" I opened my eyes to see a horrified, angry Van standing in my doorway. Brock jumped off of me. This didn't look good at all.

"She was trying to get up." Brock said honestly, but it did sound like an excuse. This was bad. I just laid there, afraid to move at all due to the giant snap in my bone. Van came to stand between me and Brock protectively. He pushed Brock further away from me. Not hard, but not gently either.

"So that's why you'd force yourself on top of her and she's crying. That just justifies everything!" he was reeeeally mad... He sat beside me and helped me sit up before he put his arm around me.

"Van, that's not what happened." I said through tears and pure, raw pain.

"Mrs. H, I know you're a proud woman and all but that just didn't look okay." he spoke softly to me. He was really something. My daughter picked a good man.

"I would never hurt her, you know that Van." Brock said honestly.

"I got up and tried to shower, Brock caught me heading for the bathroom and I fought him. Honestly, if he didn't pin me down, I'd be in the shower right now."I said letting out a pained breath. Van wiped the tears away. He hated to see me cry. In all honesty, I think it scares him to see me cry. It's not something he's really ever seen me do.

"You swear to me that's what happened?" he asked looking at me with worry and fear. I looked him directly in the eye. That was one way we knew to trust each other.

"I swear to you that's what happened Van." he studied me for a second before letting out a breath.

"So why exactly are you crying then?" he asked wiping a fresh batch of tears away.

"I hit my ankle hard. I heard a crack and it hurts like hell."his eyes went wide.

"Did you break it?" Brock asked stunned? I shrugged, fighting the pain as I looked down at it.

"We have to get her to the hospital now." Van said to Brock, still not very pleased with him. "Go get the car set up with some pillows and a few bottles of water. I'll set her out a clean shirt." Brock nodded, not wanting to step on anyone's toes. Van waited until he left to stand up and get me a shirt. He pulled out a simple gray T-shirt. He smiled when he saw I was in the basketball shorts.

"You still have the shorts." I smiled a little through the pain.

"Of course I do. We still have to have that rematch." his smile grew some, still not touching his eyes.

"Not all that soon, you probably just broke your ankle." my smile fell.

"Yeah..." Van left the room to let me change my shirt. When I changed, I called for Van who helped me out to the car. From there we headed for the hospital. The tension between the two men in the front seat was unbearable. I let out a sigh. Somehow, this was NOT what I had planned for today.


	5. Chapter 5

1Barbra Jean

I left for the hospital numbly. Cheyenne's watching Henry for me thank God. I don't want my baby to see what a mess his mother's made. I still can't believe Reba broke her ankle yesterday. Van said she had a small break when she fell, then broke it in two more places in her room. I still don't exactly understand what happened in her room. Van wasn't telling me something big. I let out a sigh. _I honestly don't have the energy to care right now. I'll find out eventually anyways. _I pulled into a parking spot before I walked into the hospital reluctantly. When I stepped out of the elevator I saw Brock standing with his arms crossed outside of what I'm guessing is Reba's room. _Great. Just what I wanted!_ I rolled my eyes.

"Don't start Brock, I'm not in the mood. Just here to see Reba." I tried to step around him to go in the room but he stepped in front of me. "Move Brock."

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

"No."

"Yes, tell me or you don't see Reba. You have no idea how much you've upset her over this Barbra Jean. If you don't talk to one of us I'm getting security and you won't see her again." _he's bluffing... right?..._

"Fine. But I wanna see Reba before I talk to anyone." he didn't buy it. _Smart man Brock, cause I'm lying through my teeth right now. I'm telling no one here at all._

"Fine. But you're not getting out of it." I nodded, laughing inside at how easy it was to get past him. It would be that damn thing he does called 'trust'. I call it being an idiot. I walked into Reba's room numbly. She was sitting up in bed, leaning against the backboard staring blankly out the window. It was sunset, making the whole room have an orangish tint to it. I looked at Reba as the sunset caressed her face softly. Her face looked sad, but to blank to tell. _She does that too well. I wonder if it's from what I've done..._her hair looked like a live fire. It fell around her face in little waves. She's been here and hasn't been able to do her hair. I came beside the bed and sat on the little chair. When she looked at me there was not a single emotion in her eyes. My stomach sank.

"How're you feeling?" she raised an eyebrow. I knew exactly how she was feeling. "So, what exactly happened here?" I just wanted to turn and run. This was so hard to do. _I hurt her..._

"I fell down the stairs. Then hit it on my vanity bench." she said nodding to her ankle.

"Are you alright?" she didn't say a word or move. Just held my eyes.

"What's going on?" she asked blankly with a hint of anger.

"It's a long story."

"I don't leave till noon tomorrow, I have time. Start talking." my heart raced, I can't tell her here or now. She's already going through so much right now. Brock came up behind me.

"start talking." he said angrily.

"I'm sorry Reba, I just can't say right now." I stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow." I turned to leave but her ice words hit me hard.

"You're just gonna leave? After everything I've done in the past few months, you can just go way out of your way to hurt me like this? Just for a secret." she let out a humorless laugh. "What happened to Barbra Jean, my bestfriend? I want _her_ here. Not this secretive, nasty person standing right here in my hospital room." I stood still but didn't dare turn to look at her.

"She's not the same person you thought she was. That person is gone."

"And to think, I called you bestfriend after everything, loved you like a sister, I've told you everything... I trusted you. I thought by some miracle you were the same for me." she said with a harsh tone. I know we've both seen this blow up coming for a while now. I turned to look at her only to find her angry eyes filled with tears. It broke my heart hurting her like this.

"If you not even knowing anything, if this situation is hurting you so much," I said gesturing around us. "It gives me just another reason not to tell you." I was on the brink of tears too.

"To be perfectly honest Barbra Jean, you took my husband away from me. You couldn't do anything any worse than that." I laughed, shaking my head.

"You'd think so wouldn't you?" she didn't move. "You'd be surprised Reba. Believe me when I say I'm doing this looking out for you."

"You need to leave right now." Brock said angrily. He had been standing there bitting his tongue this entire time. He finally snapped.

"I was heading that way." I walked out the door shaking, trying to keep the tears from being seen. After I was in the hallway, Brock grabbed my arm. I turned to look at him angrily.

"You're not leaving the hospital, just Reba." he said sternly. His eyes were furious.

"I don't think so." I pulled my arm out of his hand and headed for the elevator. He was right behind me. When I was in the elevator he stood in it's way so I couldn't leave. "Brock, move."

"No, if you don't-"

"If I don't what? What will you do Brock?" I snapped. "We're not married. You can't control me."

"You're right, I can't control you, and I never tried too. If anyone, You controlled ME." the tears were about to burst. "I'm not just asking you as your soon to be ex husband." he put quotations around ex husband. "I'm asking you as a friend. You're not the kinda person to lie and keep secrets. We're all worried about you."

"I've made a lot of mistakes Brock." I shrugged my shoulders as the tears prepared to fall. "I made my bed and thought I could avoid it. But now I have to be a big girl, own up and lay in it. I started everything wrong, and now I get to sit back and watch it leave." his eyes filled with worry and sorrow. He really did care about me. I wiped my eyes.

"What do you mean you started everything wrong? Our marriage?" I looked him in the eye, choking on my words because of the tears.

"Everything in my life." just then a security guard came up to Brock.

"Excuse me sir, is there a reason you're blocking the elevator? We like to keep the elevators open in case of an emergency." he shook his head and stepped back, he knew I needed my space right now. He kept his eyes locked on mine until the doors were closed. When they were, I broke down on the floor in tears and regret. _Why did I do this? What have I done? And how could I have done it?_

Reba

I stood up from the couch on my good leg and reached for my crutches. This big cast on my foot made me wobble like nothing else the world has ever seen. I headed for the kitchen. My stomach was growling so loud I couldn't even hear myself think. I stopped to steady myself, I nearly fell over. Elizabeth told me yesterday that I walk like The Little Mermaid when she got her legs. Just walks all funny, then has to keep stopping. It made me smile again. When I was visible in the kitchen, Brock freaked out.

"What're you doing up? You're gonna hurt yourself!" he said coming to steady me. I smacked his hands away angrily.

"I'm getting myself something to eat Brock. I'm a grown woman." he rolled his eyes at my sarcastic tone.

"I'll make dinner. I just have to run to the store to pick some stuff up."

"I'm coming with you." I informed him sternly.

"You can't go Reba, I cant help you around the store." I rolled my eyes and clenched my teeth.

"Okay DAD, I can talk, I can hold a job, I can feed myself, I can stay home alone on the weekends without a babysitter, and if you'd get off my back, maybe I could walk." we glared angrily at each other. He hated it when I referred to him as 'dad' but I hated it when he acted like he was. He sighed, scrunching his eyebrows in frustration.

"Fine. I'll take my crippled exwife to the store." I smiled. As I walked past him on my way to the back door, I smacked him in the shin with my crutch. He mumbled in angry pain. He earned that one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here, let me help you." I shrugged away from Brocks suggestion of help. "Stubborn."

"Your point?" I said wobbling into the store.

"You're stubborn. You have no idea how annoying you are when you're stubborn."

"You're point?" he rolled his eyes ignoring me.

"Are you gonna be okay walking around the store by yourself?"

"Are you my doctor?" he shook his head no. "are you my dad?" he shook his head no again. "Are you my husband still?" he shook his head no again. "Then I'm fine." he sighed as I crutched in the opposite direction he was headed. For the first time outside of a pregnancy, I wanted junk food. I guess sitting on the couch with nothing to take your mind off all the Little Debbie's commercials day after day will do that to you. I crutched over to the shopping baskets.

"Ma'am, you hand me that shopping basket please?" she smiled as she handed me the basket. "Thank you so much." her colored vests name tag read 'Maggie'.

"No problem honey, I hope you can get around okay. If you need any help at all, just say. I'll let everyone know to keep an eye out for you."

"Thank you so much, I think I can get around alright for now though."

"Alright honey, if you need us, we're here." she patted my arm as I crutched away as steady as I could. She was so sweet! We need more people like her working in the community these days.

"Junk food, junk food..." I mumbled to myself scanning the isles. If I had to sit around all day everyday, I was gonna sit fat and happy. "There you are beautiful!" I smiled as a row of boxed snacks came into my view. It was like Christmas morning, but more hell on my hips and thighs.

After I filled the basket with every mouth watering package, I headed for the end of the isle. As I was reaching the end of it, a man with a tall stocking cart came whipping around the corner, causing me to stumble backwards. I let go of the basket, closing my eyes as I prepared myself to hit the floor and break something else. Someone behind me had dropped their things and just barely caught me. I let out a sigh of honest to God relief. The man pushing the cart came around it horrified at the sight of all the commotion.

"I am so sorry Ms.! I didn't see you there!" he was only in his late teens, early twenties. As I stood up, before I had time to react or say a word, the person behind me took angry charge.

"Well if you had been doing your job right you wouldn't have came around the corner like that almost hurting a woman on crutches. You're lucky if I don't have you fired for this." the boy stood there with a pleading face, completely speechless. I assume I looked close to how he looked as I turned to stare at this man in shock and disbelief. _It can't be..._

"I am so sorry. I swear, I wont let it happen again sir." he was MAD as he stared this young boy down. I didn't even have a reaction to anything. I was in shock to the point I couldn't move.

"You can start by cleaning up her basket and taking it up front to be checked out." the boy practically fell to the floor cleaning up my fat cakes in a hurry. The man turned his eyes to me. They were soft and too familiar. When he smiled I thought I was going to fall again. The boy took off to the cash register with my things.

"You doing okay Reba?" he asked kindly. My jaw just hung open as I searched for any English words that I might know with my brain this frozen.

"Jack Morgan?..." he laughed. I felt my heart swell at the sound of it. I've missed that laugh for three years now.

"I think that's still my name anyways. How've you been?" his eyes held everything I remembered in them.

"Pretty good all considering. How about you?" I couldn't look away from him. To be honest, I was in love with him before he left me for his wife. I was actually going to tell him the night Cheryl came to see me. That kind of ended everything before it started. I felt the little ache in my chest again. I've missed him so much, I don't wanna be here right now. This is just gonna undo everything I've done in the past three years to get past him and us...

"Better now." he smiled. I think he could tell I was really holding back with my guard up. "I don't know if you heard, but I've been divorced for two years now." my eyes went a little wide in shock. I didn't know what to say. "I did what you said and we tried to work things out for a year but it didn't work. I couldn't stop thinking about you and neither one of us loved each other. I tried dating. Only two women in these two years. Neither of them lasting more than three months." he held my eyes. My heart was pounding in my throat and chest.

"Why's that?" was all I could choke out. He smiled.

"They weren't you." _oh dear Lord, here we go again... _


End file.
